I scream for Ice Cream!
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: What's the one thing to enjoy after a good movie? The answer lies ahead of something cold and sweet! Oneshot moment


**I scream for Ice Cream!**

* * *

It began outside the cinema. The same one where the ducklings watched a movie and 3 of them explored an abandoned subway tunnel for Terra-firmians. The doors opened and several inhabitants left the place. Among them is, "What a mystery the movie has shown!" said Dewey

"I know right?" Webby agreed as they chatted about it and before leaving the cinema, they stop to gaze at the movie poster. "The Mystery in the Orient Express. Classic it is. Right Webby?"

"Indeed Dewey. Based on the novel itself."

The lovely couple left the cinema as they continued talking about the movie when Dewey had an idea as he licked his beak over it. "Hey Webby, you know what I feel like doing now?"

"What Dewey?"

"I feel like getting some ice cream!" He answered. "I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Webby cheered loudly. "And I scream for ice cream!" Dewey cheered. "Well what are we waiting for?" Full of excitement, Webby grabbed Dewey's hand and they hurried to an ice cream store.

 **Soon enough...**

The ducklings reached the ice cream store, "Arctic Treat". They entered the store to see that it's not that crowded. Few are seated enjoying the cold treats and desserts and one customer just got his order. Full of excitement and still holding Dewey's hand, Webby went to the display to see various ice cream flavours as Dewey examined each flavour. "So...what flavour do you like?" He asked.

"Well...there are so many. I wish I could sample every single flavour!" Webby then gave Dewey a sheepish smile as he laughed. "Well, there's more to the flavours and scoops." he stated. Webby then looked up to see a menu posted on the wall behind the counter which has a list of ice cream cakes, shakes and other ice cream like desserts. "Hmmm..." She stared at each of the desserts until a minute later, "Dewey? Let's share the banana split."

"Okay! Good choice you made." Dewey complimented as he took out his wallet and took out 10 dollars from it.

He then went to the counter as a penguin working there attended to him for this place is run by penguins. "Hello. Welcome to Arctic Treat. What can I get for you?"

"Uh, hi. Can I get one banana split please?" Dewey ordered.

"Okay. And what flavours you want for it?" The penguin asked him.

"Well...I'll get chocolate, strawberry and cookies n cream." said Dewey making his choices.

"Good choice young man. Please be seated. We'll serve the treat to you." The penguin told him as Dewey paid him the money and he got 4 dollars as change.

So with the ice cream secured, Dewey sat on the table where Webby is as they talked more about the movie they watched just now. "Who would have guessed that all the suspects are connected to some family they are great friends with." Webby started. "Yeah. And then, the one who committed murder on the child of the family and caused ruin to it was apparently revealed when he tried to buy protection from the protagonist with some money." said Dewey. "But Hercule Parrot rejected it and that night, he was murdered." said Webby. "Can you believe it? 12 stab wounds and that means..."

But first, they looked around hoping no one hears their conversation(Spoiler alert! I heard everything because I'm writing it! AHAHAHAHA!). Then, whispering began. "It appears that all the passengers led by the mastermind all took part in the murder. They stabbed him once making it a dozen times and in the end, Hercule did not hand them over because one thing's for sure-"

"Yeah, they're not killers. They're shattered and broken souls due to the tragedy that happened and they are greatly affected." Dewey finished Webby's sentence as they shared a smile. "It was a decent movie." said Dewey. "Pretty mysterious too." added Webby.

Just then, a penguin showed up and served the banana split to them and 2 spoons. "Oh my gosh..." Webby wanted to scream for the dessert consist of 3 ice cream scoops with the flavours Dewey chose, 2 whole bananas sandwiching the ice cream on the side and finally, toppings which are chocolate syrup followed by crushed nuts, whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top of each scoop.

"Alright. Let's enjoy." said Dewey as he grabbed a spoon and scooped up some chocolate. Webby then joined in grabbing a spoon and scooped up some strawberry. They then stared at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dewey asked grinning at his girl.

"You know it!" Webby replied. Looking at their scoops, they fed each other. "Rich." Webby described the chocolate. "Sweet." Dewey described the strawberry as he took a maraschino cherry and ate it. "Seems fruity and sweet." He said. Webby then scooped up some whipped cream. "I really am liking this..." She thought.

The ducklings had some fun eating the banana split together sometimes feeding each other ice cream and eating the toppings. "I wonder if there are other toppings besides those?" Webby asked. "Well...there are many varieties of toppings like chocolate chips, marshmallows, hot fudge and many more. One time, Uncle Donald took me and my brothers to some ice cream place where the choice of toppings are free. Louie used all the toppings and had a tummy ache afterwards." said Dewey.

Webby laughed at the part about Louie as she scooped some cookies and cream and ate it. "Something tells me, you guys had some moments which involves ice cream!"

"True! There's this one time, we competed in a challenge to eat a 50 scoop ice cream sundae and we won a 100 dollars!" said Dewey. "That's cool." said Webby. "But our win was cut short when Uncle Donald found out that we ate ice cream before dinner and we got grounded. Worse, he took our prize money and spent it for himself!" Dewey complained feeling pissed about the past.

"Gee, I would like to eat a 50 scoop ice cream sundae myself." said Webby laughing a bit.

"That's impossible Webby! Besides, the challenge we took required 3 people to do so." Dewey stated. "But no matter, wanna hear the time we got ourselves into mischief?"

"Ooh. What kind of mischief?" asked Webby feeling excited to hear it.

"We once went to another ice cream store where you can serve yourself some ice cream! We went to some serving machine and toyed with it starting Louie who had his mouth under one of the valves and pressed the handle down and hot fudge poured into his mouth! Huey went next and then me. We then took turns doing it until we got caught and thrown out by those working in there. But in the end, we consumed all of the hot fudge!"

Webby laughed at this. "Wait, did your uncle find out?"

"Uh...yeah. He noticed our hot fudge stains smeared around our lips and we're grounded." Dewey replied eating a portion of the chocolate.

So they had a good time eating the banana split all the way until all that's left is a piece of banana.

Looking at it, "So...you wanna finish it together?" Dewey asked his girlfriend. "Sure. But in a special way." Webby replied giving him a wink.

Soon enough, the banana appears to have both ends in the mouths of 2 ducklings. They then started eating it as the banana became shorter and shorter until...

...

...

...

...

...

2 ice cream stained beaks pressed onto each other and both ducklings felt a blush on their faces which is the colour of a maraschino cherry. The banana is completely consumed and now, Dewey and Webby started their kissing session for a few seconds(approximately 15 seconds)until it's done. "Wow..." They thought as their blush became redder and they smiled.

After that, they left the ice cream store. "I enjoyed eating ice cream with you." said Dewey cleaning his beak off the ice cream stains. "And next time we want to do this, I scream for ice cream!" Webby cheered loudly. "Oh yeah! It was a cold, sweet and luscious treat!" said Dewey as he placed his arm around Webby' shoulders and they walked home together as a lovely couple.

 **I love ice cream. Taste sweet and creamy and I was even eating a 5 scoop cookies and cream ice cream sundae while writing this story! If only I had hot fudge to go with it. Dee-lish! I mean, Woo-oo!**


End file.
